Stephanie Petrelli
Stephanie Charlotte Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the youngest daughter and child of Teagan Niall-Petrelli and Peter Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Mammalian Manipulation, Mammalian Mimicry, Emotion Augmentation and Limited Age Shifting. Appearance Stephanie will have dark brown hair, like all of her siblings, and dark brown eyes inherited from her mother. Her skin will be strikingly pale, another feature inherited from Teagan. She will have a fuller figure than her sister when they are both adults, and she will also be slightly taller. Her hair will be very curly when she is a child, but as an adult she will grow it long and will straighten it daily. Abilities Stephanie's first ability will be Mammalian Manipulation, the ability to manipulate all mammals including humans. She will be able to manipulate and control the behaviour and bodies of all mammals, and will be able to coax or force them to do her bidding. However, she will not be able to affect people's minds, appearance, age, emotions or abilities using this ability. Her second ability will be Mammalian Mimicry. Stephanie will be able to mimic any mammal, including those which are currently extinct such as mammoths and sabre-toothed tigers. However, she will be completely unable to mimic any other animals. She will also be able to accurately copy the appearance of other people by mimicking that person, since humans are mammals. ]]Her third ability will be Emotion Augmentation. Using this ability, Stephanie will be capable of augmenting the emotions of others, making them stronger and more extreme. Any emotion could be augmented. For example, a rational fear could be augmented until the person was so terrified he or she couldn't move, and sadness and grief could be augmented until it drove the victim suicidal. She will also be able to affect people's control over their actions and their abilities by overcoming their emotions. She will not be able to augment her own emotions, but others who also have this ability would be able to affect her, since she will not have immunity to it. Her final ability will be Limited Age Shifting. Stephanie will be able to use this ability to shift her age within the range of a decade, centered around the age at which she manifested it. Since she will manifest it when she is 20, she will be able to vary between the ages of 15 and 25, and use it to gain immortality. She will not be able to affect the ages of others, nor will she be able to increase or decrease her age beyond the described range. Family & Relationships *Father - Peter Petrelli *Mother - Teagan Niall-Petrelli *Brothers - Sean, Kirk, Aaron and Alex Petrelli *Sister - Gracie Petrelli History Etymology Stephanie is a Greek name meaning "crown". Her middle name, Charlotte, is a Germanic name meaning "free man", being a female form of the name Charles. Her surname Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters